theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tablet of Time
The Tablet of Time is an artifact that features in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. History The Tablet of Time was an ancient relic that was created in South America where it was used by the Toltecs though its origins were largely unknown. This artifact had the power to actually restore youth and vigor to those exposed to its rays. Thus, the ancient Toltecs used to use the Tablet as part of their rituals of strength where they brought their most respected warriors who had suffered from old age. A contest was created whereby these warriors were required to take part in difficult trials but to the victor the priests took to their temple where they were exposed to the power of the Tablet of Time where they were made young once again. The relic remained within its temple where it became forgotten following the end of the Toltec civilization and thus was left undisturbed for countless centuries. This was until the late 20th century where an expedition into the South American jungles led to the discovery of the temple by archeaologists who were aware of the legend of the Tablet of Time. The discovery eventually reached Silvermane who was now an elderly crime lord who yearned for a chance to be young again. He would task Hammerhead with the task of recovering the artifact whilst it was brought on a cargo ship to New York but he was thwarted by Spider-Man. Afterwards, the Tablet was taken to New York University where it was being studied by Doctor Curt Conners. His assistant was Alisha Silver who was actually the daughter of Silvermane and was working to help her father in his quest to use the artifact. Thus, it was decided to abduct Dr Conner and use him to recreate the ancient rituals of the Toltecs. This saw a replica of the solar chamber of the Toltec pyramid which was needed to focus the rays of the sun to activate the Tablet. During the ritual, Silvermane was exposed to its power and was restored to youth. However, the intervention of Spider-Man led to the rite being disrupted and the power of the relic turned him into a child. Thus, Alisha Silver had to take control of her father's crime family as her father was no longer able to do so. In the aftermath, Hammerhead took the relic away and sold it to Adrian Toomes who used it to create gloves that allowed him to leech away the youth of others which allowed him to adopt the guise of the Vulture. Overview This relic resembled a large stone tablet with intricate carvings on its surface though the top had the image of a skull. Through unknown means, the artifact had the power to restore the youth and vigor of a human being. This was done through the use of sunlight being used to power the tablet with these rays being first focused into an underground chamber that redirected the beams back into the relic. Once exposed, a beam of energy radiated from the Tablet of Time where it engulfed anyone that was in front of it and made them young. Constant exposure to the artifact, however, had the effect of constantly regressing the age of the individual to the point that they were turned into a toddler. A study of the relic was capable of allowing a user to actually reverse engineer elements of its powers to create life draining gauntlets that were able to restore the youth of the wearer by taking them from others. Notes * Silvermane's desire to use the Tablet of Time to restore his youth was based on similar aspects from issues of The Amazing Spider-Man comics. Appearances * Spider-Man: The Animated Series: "Tablet of Time" (1995) * Spider-Man: The Animated Series: "Ravages of Time" (1995) * Spider-Man: The Animated Series: "Shriek of the Vulture" (1995) Category:Artifacts Category:Wonders